Not Under Mistletoe
by Amelia MereGod'Schonovifzch
Summary: Bagaimana kalau saat malam Natal, cinta abadi bukan didapat dari ciuman di bawah Mistletoe?/[DMHP/Oneshot]/#HappyReading!


Hari ke dua puluh empat di bulan Desember.

"Harry, kau pernah mendengar mitos tentang ciuman di bawah _Mistletoe_?" Ron menyikutnya ketika sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong selepas sarapan di Aula Besar. Hermione mendengus mendengar penuturan Ron, sementara Harry hanya diam berpikir.

"Pernah, Muggle pun katanya percaya. Bagi mereka mitos itu sangat romantis.." Jawabnya. Ron tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ayolah, itu hanya dongeng…tidak nyata, bukan?" Hermione ikut mengomentari. Ron mencibir.

"Halah, katakan saja kau iri.." Ujar sang bungsu putra Weasley. Hermione memilih untuk mengacuhkan Ron. Harry terdiam sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kawan yang merangkap kekasih itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari sendari mereka mengobrol, seseorang lewat sambil memandang penuh makna pada Potter pahlawan kita ini.

.

.

**NOT UNDER MISTLETOE**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : DMHP**

**Setting : semi-AU, no Voldemort, tahun ketujuh**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, **_**fluffless**_**, alur gajelas, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**FanFiction ****© Amelia MereGod'Schonovfizch**

**.**

_Bagaimana kalau saat malam Natal, cinta abadi bukan didapat dari ciuman di bawah __Mistletoe__?_

.

—_**Slytherin's Common Room—**_

Pansy Parkinson kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kalau kau mengerutkan kening seperti itu, nanti timbul kerutan sungguhan." Blaise Zabini berkomentar, sambil bermain catur sihir dengan Theodore Nott. Theo membenarkan dengan anggukan sambil cekikikan, dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Pansy.

"Coba kau lihat Draco, dari tadi.." Jawabnya sambil menghela napas. Blaise dan Theo mengikuti ekor mata Pansy, melihat ke seberang sofa empuk ruang rekreasi yang sedang diduduki seseorang.

Blaise mengamati, keningnya berkerut. Draco Malfoy tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas kecil berwarna. Tangan panjangnya nampak membentuk lipatan demi lipatan di atas kertas itu. Hasil karya dari lipatan itu adalah setumpuk kertas lainnya berbentuk angsa kecil tergeletak di samping Draco. Banyaknya sampai membuat angsa kertas itu terjatuh dan berserakan ke lantai batu.

"Hey Draco, kau membuat apa?" Tanya Blaise. Draco mendongak.

"Oh, ini, " Draco membuat lipatan baru, lalu membuka kertas itu, "Aku sedang membuat angsa kertas, kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Ia balik bertanya dengan nada cemooh.

"Tapi untuk apa sebanyak itu?" Pansy menimpali, masih dengan ekspresi heran. Draco telah selesai membuat sebuah angsa kertas berwarna ungu gelap.

"Kau akan tahu. Lihatlah, " Kini Draco bangkit, mencabut tongkat sihirnya, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah tumpukan angsa kertas itu.

Angsa kertas itu melayang perlahan ke udara, lalu Draco mengucap satu mantra lagi, dan angsa kertas itu terbang berkepak layaknya angsa sungguhan. Theo berdecak takjub melihat banyaknya angsa kertas yang terbang di atas langit-langit ruang rekreasi. Draco sendiri tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu.." Kata Pansy, masih memasang mimik heran pada angsa kertas yang kini terbang mengitari siswi Slytherin. Blaise mengamati dengan tatapan maklum.

"Kau tidak paham juga, Pansy, " Balas Blaise, dan Pansy member _glare_ pada sang kulit hitam, "Kapan kau akan melihat Draco berbuat hal yang kurang kerjaan seperti ini?" Tanyanya pada sang gadis.

"Ini bukan hal kurang kerjaan." Draco mencibir.

Pansy berpikir sejenak, kemudian memekik, "Benar juga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?!" Katanya. Blaise mendengus penuh kemenangan.

"Kau pandai memilih hari, Draco, selamat berjuang!" Kata Pansy seraya menepuk bahu Draco pelan. Sang pria tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Sementara Theo masih berdecak kagum. Di tangannya ia memainkan angsa kertas berwarna _pink_.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Semua orang tahu perasaan Draco pada sang pahlawan bukanlah sebatas sahabat.<em>

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>The Great Hall—<strong>_

Di sudut meja Gryffindor, _Trio Golden_ tengah menikmati makan malam. Hermione meneguk jus labunya sambil membaca buku setebal 100 halaman lebih, Ron tidak hentinya melahap _pie_ daging, sementara Harry tengah menyantap _cupcake_-nya yang kedua.

"Hey Harry, kira-kira kau dapat apa untuk hadiah Natal?" Hermione membuka pembicaraan. Harry mendongak memandang sahabat perempuannya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku berharap mendapat rompi Weasley.." Balas Harry. Ron masih setia melahap _pie_. Hermione tersenyum.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing selama beberapa menit, ketika Ron mendongak dan memekik kaget.

"_Bloody Hell_, apa itu?"

Harry dan Hermione ikut mendongak. Mereka melihat sepuluh angsa kertas terbang dari arah pintu menuju meja Gryffindor. Perlahan satu angsa terbang rendah menuju Harry, menimbulkan tanya ke seluruh wajah yang melihat peristiwa tadi. Harry sendiri heran, ketika angsa itu mendarat lalu mulai membuka lipatannya sendiri.

Terlihat tulisan,

_Mata hijaumu indah._

"Wow Harry, seseorang sedang mencoba mengungkapkan cintanya padamu!" Pekik Hermione senang. Ia tutup bukunya dan merebut kertas itu sambil menerawangnya, "Tapi tidak ada pengirimnya. Misterius sekali.." Katanya.

Harry melihat Sembilan angsa kertas lainnya yang terbang dalam diam, mengepakkan sayap mereka untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Harry tahu mereka ingin ia mengikutinya.

"Aku akan kembali nanti.." Kata Harry seraya berdiri. Ron dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Semoga orangnya lumayan.." Kata Hermione.

"Jangan sampai mengecewakannya, _mate_.." Tutur Ron memperingatkan. Harry mengangguk seraya meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Kapan kau akan seromantis itu, Ron?"

"Diamlah, 'Mione."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tubuh ini sepertinya tidak mampu menampung rasa yang meletup-letup ini.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry berjalan menyusuri lorong yang mulai sepi dikarenakan semakin larut malam meraja. Angsa kertas masih terbang pelan, warnanya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan membuat angsa kertas itu berkilau indah. Beberapa siswa yang melewati lorong itu berdecak kagum melihat keindahan itu.<p>

Belok ke kanan, semakin banyak angsa kertas berterbangan di langit-langit lorong. Lalu satu angsa kertas terbang kearah Harry, seperti yang dilakukan angsa kertas sebelumnya. Kali ini tertulis,

_Sudah lama kita saling kenal, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh._

Mereka sudah lama kenal? Harry mencoba mengingat, siapakah orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya ini?

Harry kembali mengikuti angsa kertas yang mengepakkan sayapnya yang kecil dengan ringan. Semakin maju melewati barisan jendela, angsa kertas semakin banyak. Mereka seperti kawanan burung sungguhan. Diam-diam Harry mengagumi kerja orang ini.

Satu angsa kertas datang lagi.

_Mungkin dulu kita adalah rival, namun kini rasa itu berganti dengan cinta ini._

Melankolis, itulah yang muncul dipikiran Harry. Tapi, tunggu, rival? Harry punya rival di Hogwarta ini? Seingat Harry, rival-nya dahulu adalah para murid Slytherin.

Harry terdiam.

Slytherin, dan ia adalah mantan rival Harry.

Mungkinkah?

Harry semakin mempercepat langkahnya, mengikuti barisan angsa kertas.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sampailah Harry di menara Astronomi. Dari tangga Harry bisa mendengar kepakan sayap angsa kertas itu. Lebih banyak lagi di atas sana, dan orang yang hendak menyatakan cintanya ini juga ada di atas sana.<p>

Jantung Harry berdegup cepat. Mata hijaunya berkilau dalam heran dan terka. Mungkinkah, mungkinkah orang ini…

Beberapa anak tangga sudah Harry naiki. Suara kepak sayap angsa kertas semakin jelas masuk ke rongga telinga Harry, seiring degup jantung Harry yang semakin membahana dalam tubuhnya.

Dan sampailah Harry di depan pintu yang memisahkan ia dengan sang 'pengaku' . Angsa kertas terbang mengitarinya, mematuki kepala Harry—meminta ia membuka pintunya. Terdesak, Harry pun mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membuka pintunya.

**KRIET**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Biarlah hanya aku yang mengisi ruang di hatimu dengan seluruh rasa ini.<em>

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Astronomy Tower; 11:45 p.m—<strong>_

Ribuan angsa kertas terbang di langit musim dingin masuk dalam jarak pandang Harry. Mereka terbang bebas, seakan ikut merayakan kebahagiaan hari. Bulan bertengger malu di balik awan hitam malam. Diantara kepakan dan udara dingin, kelereng zamrud Harry menangkap sosok yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam sekolah.

Dengan helaian keperakannya yang tertiup pelan oleh angin. Harry terlonjak.

"…Malfoy?"

Draco memutar kepalanya, memandangi sosok Harry yang tengah berdiri kikuk di pintu. Senyum tiopis dan lembut terlukis di pahatan aristokrat itu.

"Kau sampai juga akhirnya, Harry." Harry merasakan angsa kertas itu kini menari di perutnya. Kehangatan serasa tumpah ke dalamnya.

"Apa..ini…?" Harry tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia membiarkan sosok Draco berjalan perlahan kearahnya, lalu berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia lebih tinggi dari Harry, semakin menambah kesempurnaan sosok aristokrat itu.

"Indah, bukan?" Ia mendongak memandangi angsa kertas yang kini terbang melingkar di langit, "Dengan keterampilan, sedikit sihir, dan—"

"Cinta.." Harry menambahkan, Draco tersenyum geli, "Ya—dengan cinta, semua ini terjadi, " Ia kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry, napas hangat mereka beradu, "Berkat kau, Harry." Kini Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan ronanya.

"Malfoy—"

"Dongeng tentang _Mistletoe_, " Draco memotong, hidung mereka bersentuhan, "Maaf saja, tapi _Christmas Eve_ ini akan kuhadiahi bukan di bawah _Mistletoe_…"

_Te—terlalu dekat.._ Pekik Harry dalam hati. Ronanya semakin menjadi.

**CUP**

"…"

"_Merry Chirstmas_, Harry, " Draco melepas pagutan mereka, "_Love you_." Lalu ia cumbu kembali bibir mungil itu.

Harry tidak dapat mengelak. Ciuman hangat itu berlangsung cukup singkat, namun memikat. Ketika Draco memisahkan diri, ia tersenyum nakal melihat rona Harry yang lumayan kental. Ia ganti menciumi pipi Harry yang hangat, lalu naik ke keningnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau seromantis ini, Draco.." Tutur Harry dengan suara pelan, lalu bersandar pada dada Draco. Ia masih mempertahakan senyum lembutnya.

"Kaulah inspirasiku." Balasnya.

Detik berikutnya mereka kembali berpagut, memisahkan jarak. Membiarkan ribuan angsa kertas terbang di atas langit malam di Inggris pada hari ke dua puluh lima dibulan Desember. Membiarkan ribuan angsa kertas terbang membawa harapan mereka atas dunia mereka yang baru.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Harry, kau tahu tidak, semalam ada banyak angsa kertas terbang di langit Hogwarts. Kau tahu siapa yang membuat itu..?"<p>

"Aku..tidak tahu.."

"Wajahmu merah, _mate_." Ron menyirengai jahil.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Err…maaf, kali ini saya mem-publish fic Harry Potter lgi, tpi kali ini DMHP alias Drarry :D saya yakin diluar sana butuh asupan, kan kan? ngotot/ smoga fic ini menghibur

Dan juga saya ucapkan SLAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU!

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~!


End file.
